A Night on the Town
by schoolgirl711
Summary: After the KND they forgot all about each other but on one night they meet again and found more than friends in each other. R&R. Pairings 1&5 3&4 Updated!
1. Default Chapter

A Night on the Town

Schoolgirl711

Chapter 1: The Club

It's been years since Sector V was decommissioned from the KND. They forgot all memories of each other. But luckily Numbah 1, 2, and 4 became friends again and so did Numbah 3 and 5. But one night it all comes back.

**(The phone rings)**

**Kuki: Hello?**

**Abby: Hey Kuki what's up?**

**Kuki: Nothing, Mushi is at a sleepover and my parents are away for the weekend.**

**Abby: Perfect, Cree moved out and my parents are on vacation so let's have a girls night out.**

**Kuki: cool, I heard they opened up a night club lets go check it out.**

**Abby: okay, get ready I'll come over in a half hour**

**Kuki: okay, bye**

**-(Phone rings)**

**Wally: Hello?**

**Nigel: Hey, it's Nigel **

**Hoagie: I'm here too, we are on three way calling.**

**Nigel: So Wally, we wanted to see if you wanted to come to that new night club with us**

**Wally: Ok when?**

**Nigel: I guess now cause we are outside your house**

**Next Chapter- The dancer girls**


	2. The Dancer Girls

A Night on the Town

Chapter 2: The Dancer Girls

The guys were driving to the club when Wally found a book under the seats.

Wally: Hey, it's my old journal!

Hoagie took the journal.

Hoagie: It's full

Wally took the journal back.

Wally: I'll read the last page it says:

Dear Journal,

I'm 13 now. It's the end. I leave KND tomorrow. They are gonna erase my memory. I don't want to forget especially about her. I will forget Numbah 1-5. This is bad I just want to run away but that won't help.

This is my last entry. Bye.

-Numbah 4

Wally: Who's her? why did I call myself Numbah 4?and what is the KND

Nigel: You said something about having your memory erased.

Wally: I'll think about this later.

Abby arrived at Kuki's house at 7:00. They were both dressed to go dancing. Kuki wore a deep red halter top with sequins on the edge and a deep blue denim mini skirt with heels. Abby wore a red tank top with a skirt like Kuki's and matching heels.

Kuki: Let's go!

At the club

Abby: This place is so cool

Kuki: Not that cool

Abby: Are you crazy!

Kuki: Wouldn't you say the same thing if you saw them first.

Kuki pointed at two girls at the corner of the room. Lauren and Alexis. They were their worse enemies.

Abby: Let's just dance. Ignore them.

Kuki and Abby were the center of attention. And Lauren and Alexis began to notice. So they walked up to them.

Lauren: You two actually think you're hot.

Alexis: I'm sure you two can dance better than that. Wait what am I saying!

Kuki: Abby, I think they're challenging us.

Abby: I think they are too.

Alexis: Let's get this started.

The dance floor was cleared when the boys arrived.

Nigel: What's going on?

Clubber: 4 girls are gonna have a dance off.

The dance floor was divided in to two sides

D.J: Let's get this party started!

The music began

Abby and Kuki's side began first

Kuki sang the lyrics of the song

Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
Ya sayin not quiet enough to me  
Ya sippin's just a little too slow for me

**Abby and Kuki were doing their dance routine for that song**

**They got the crowd started with their great moves.**

No doubt ya playin' around cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' ova it, a little more than I should be  
So let ya self go and get right with me

_Chorus:_  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right  
Do you want more? _4x_

_Verse 2:_  
Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants  
My hands movin' oh so slow  
Bar tab lookin like a car note  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride  
And whatever ya want so you need to sign  
Just put ya name on the dotted line

**Lauren and Alexis's side began their routine which wasn't really good**

**They could here the crowd booing,**

_Chorus:_  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right

_Bridge:_  
So much we've got to say  
But so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)  
Take my hand, I'll show you how

**Abby and Kuki's side began again.**

**The boys were amazed. Especially Wally, Kuki got his full attention. But suddenly he got flashbacks with him and a younger version of Kuki. He felt something special. Nigel felt the same about Abby. Abby started to sing.**

I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right

**The song ended and it was so obvious that Abby and Kuki won.**

**Wally: I felt something special about one of the dancer girls**

**Nigel: So did I, the black one. I suppose you like the Asian girl**

**Wally: She is pretty and I got these good vibes from her.**

**Hoagie: Then why don't you two go talk to them.**

**Wally: We will**

**Nigel and Wally approached the girls**

**Next chapter: Something About Her**


	3. Something About Her

**_A Night on the Town_**

**Chapter 3 Something About Her**

At the club

Hoagie: Go on!

Wally: Ok! Nigel you're coming too

They walk up to them until Nigel stops

Wally: What's your deal!

Nigel: We hardly know them

Wally: So what!

Abby and Kuki leave the club.

Wally: See what you did, we stood here so long they left. Let's follow them!

Nigel: Are you crazy

Wally pulled Hoagie and Nigel into their car following the girls

At the girls' car

Kuki: Where are we going next?

Abby: How about the Karaoke bar

Kuki: Sure

At the Karaoke bar the boys arrive and the girls are already there

Host: We will now select a member of the audience to come and sing us a song.

Wally began walking up to Kuki

Host: How about you!

The host pointed to Kuki

Kuki: Sure

Kuki walked up the stage and selected her song

The music began

**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_**

**_I stay up and think of you_**

**_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_**

**_Thinking of me too_**

**_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_**

**_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_**

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_**

**_Wonder if you ever see me_**

**_And I wonder if you know I'm there_**

**_If you looked in my eyes_**

**_Would you see what's inside_**

**_Would you even care?_**

**_I just wanna hold you close_**

**_But so far all I have a dreams of you_**

**_So I wait for the day_**

**_And the courage to say how much I love you_**

**_Yes I do!_**

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_**

**_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_**

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_**

**_Corazón_**

**_I can't stop dreaming of you_**

**_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_**

**_I can't stop dreaming_**

**_Cómo te necesito_**

**_I can't stop dreaming of you_**

**_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_**

**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_**

**_I stay up and think of you_**

**_And I still can't believe_**

**_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_**

**_I love you too!_**

**_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_**

**_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_**

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_**

**_Dreaming of you tonight_**

**_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_**

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my room_**

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_**

**_Endlessly_**

**_And I'll be holding you tight_**

**_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_**

The song ended and Wally realized she was the one so **_finally_** he talked to her

Wally: Hi, I'm Wally and I would like to say that you were amazing.

Kuki: That was so sweet. Thank you.

Kuki could feel her heart pounding

Kuki: Do you want to come with me and my friend to clubs and parties

Wally: That would be cool but I'm here with two of my friends

Kuki: Great, they can come too

Wally: Ok, let me go ask them

Wally walked to his friends.

Wally: Hey, one of those girls invited me to go clubbing with her friend. Wanna come?

Nigel: Yes!

Hoagie: Sure

At a different club

Wally: Wanna dance?

He was facing Kuki

Kuki: Ok

Wally and Kuki were dancing to 1, 2 Step. Nigel decided to ask Abby to dance since it worked for Wally

Nigel: Hey Abby, do you want to dance

Abby: I hardly know you, but I'll take a chance. Sure.

Wally, Kuki, Abby, and Nigel were having a great time dancing. Hoagie danced with other girls he hardly knew.

In the girls' car

Kuki: Where to next?

**Next Chapter: Flashbacks**


End file.
